


give me shelter (or show me heart)

by notsofluffyunicorn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Marriage, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofluffyunicorn/pseuds/notsofluffyunicorn
Summary: a group of some oneshots I've smashed out recently for Peraltiago.





	1. pet names

**Author's Note:**

> some of these will be awful, ugly and probably filled with mistakes and out of character. others will hopefully be good, and funny and lovely. 
> 
> These are some oneshots that I've done to get me back into writing - so please be honest with what you think!! 
> 
> (I will accept any prompts if you have them? send them on here or my tumblr - notsofluffyunicorn

_ pet names _

It has been an extremely long, tiring day. Jake had honestly begun to feel like the entire universe had decided they wanted him to be put in an early grave with how well this day had gone. 

He sighed, his limbs dragging as he let himself into Amy’s apartment with the key she’d given him three weeks ago. He didn’t bother to hide the spastic, silly grin that cross his face when he walked into the entryway, his eyes immediately finding the floral picture that Amy’s Abuela had gifted her last year. 

This - the floral, the doilies, the general organized apartment was seriously beginning to feel more like home than his own actual apartment. 

He slowly shrugged out of his jacket, grunting as it snagged on his previously dislocated fingers before hanging it up on its designated hook. 

Jake had never been so happy to be wearing his loose, barely laced trainers on his feet. Even with his fingers back in place he honestly didn’t think he could manage the delicate process of removing his shoes with his hands. Instead, he just toed them off and used his feet to push them into the little cubby hole specifically for his work trainers. 

He groaned loudly, the sound echoing throughout the empty apartment and he found himself desperately wishing for Amy to be home already.

Jake threw himself on the couch, laying flat against his so his feet dangled off the ends slightly. He thought of his beautiful, slightly neurotic girlfriend and he couldn’t decided whether he should be proud of her for taking such pride in her paperwork that she stayed later than he did, or be disappointed that he didn’t think to write slower so he could wait for her without seeming like a freak. 

They were three months into this beautiful relationship of theirs, and Jake wouldn’t change a single thing. Apart from maybe this moment where said girlfriend was lying next to him in her apartment instead of at the precinct. 

He allowed his mind to fill with thoughts of his lady as he threw and arm over his face to shield the light. 

Jake yawned and threw himself upright as he heard the tell-tale jingle of keys in the door. He looked up a the large clock that adorned the wall by the television and grunted softly as he noticed the clock said it had just turned 9. He had gotten home shortly after 7, so he must’ve dozed off for the last two hours. 

“Jake?” 

His grin was wide and sleepy, and he peered around the couch to greet his girl with a dopey, love-struck smile. 

“Hey, honey.” He greeted, his chin resting on his hand as he studied her closely, not even noticing his slip up. 

Amy beamed brightly at him, her cheeks flushing and her eyes sparkling as she practically skipped towards him, not even bothering to hang her purse up on the hook. 

“Hi,” she breathed happily, lowering herself down on the couch next to him and curling against him. 

Jake stared at her purse in confusion before turning to look at her. “Hiya,” he greeted. “Uh, you okay?” He cocked his head towards her purse again, his eyes no doubt showing his concern as he struggled to reign in the urge to feel his girlfriend's forehead. 

Amy giggles softly and nodded. “Yeah. Just missed you.” She shrugged, still seeming unnaturally happy for the day they’d had. 

Jake smiles sweetly at her and leaned over to press his lips to hers, making sure to keep it soft and chaste. He chuckled deeply as she pouted up at him. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip and sighed happily as his heart filled with his newly discovered love for her. 

“Sorry, Ames,” He murmured, pulling her to him and tucking her against his chest. “I don’t think I can do much right now.” He waggled his bandaged fingers in her face for a moment to showcase his point before squeezing her tighter.  

“It’s okay,” she whispered, her voice suddenly sleepy. “I’m really glad you’re here, Jake.” 

Jake beamed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. His heart was so full of love for her and he physically didn't know what to do with this whirlwind emotions. “I’m glad I’m here too, babe.” 

 


	2. patching eachother up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably one of the awful and out of character ones... :))

_ patching each other up _

 

Jake grunted as Amy’s deft fingers continued to poke and prod at his ribs, searching for any breaks or bruising. 

She sighed deeply and reached around him for his hand. “You’ve got some broken ribs, babe.” She informed him, coming to stand in front of him again. He couldn’t stop grin from tugging at his lips as her furious gaze settled upon the door that their kidnapped had left through a while ago. 

Amy Santiago was nothing if not resourceful. Jake could only watch as she hobbled around the room, her injured leg dragging behind her as she liked for something she obviously wanted to help her. 

“Yes!” She hissed quietly, finding an old, rusty metal pipe that had jagged ends. “A weapon and a tool.” She murmured to him, holding it up victoriously as she began hobbling towards him again. 

Once she reached him, she slowly lifted her old favourite sweater off her, leaving her in just her tank. “Right, I’m going to rip this best I can and we’re gonna wrap your ribs.” She explained, stretching the sweater and using the pipe to cut through it. 

“Then will you let me look at your leg?” He pleaded with his impossibly stubborn girlfriend. He loved that she cared so much for him that she was willing to put him before her, but damn it she was so important to him and he really did not like the trial of blood she was leaving everywhere. 

Amy huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mr. Overprotective. I will let you look at my leg.” She acquiesced. 

Jake snorted and judged her shoulder gently. “Me? Ames, you’re the one who’s ripping their favourite sweater because you want to fix me up?” He teased, his hand rubbing her back to show he was only teasing.  

She scoffed and stood upright, holding the ripped sweater in her hands. “Oh, honey,” she cooed, her voice dripping with sweetened sarcasm. “I’m not doing this for you; I’m doing this because I know I’ll get to steal one of your hoodies.” She joked, lifting his shirt up again and beginning to wind the sweater around her ribs. 

“Babe, you and I both know that while you’re joking, there also a sliver of truth to your words.” He grunted as she tugged tightly, tucking the sweater into another part of the black clothing before stepping away and surveying her handiwork. 

“I’m so proud of you for actually using that in the right context.” He loved how excited she got for him. 

Jake grinned and nodded as enthusiastically as he could. “I’m so proud of myself! Now, sit, Santiago. Let me see the damage.” 

Amy winced as she lowered herself to the ground, her fingers digging into his knees as he gave her the only uninjured body part he had to help her settle against the floor. 

He bent down as carefully as he could. “Fucking fuck fuck,” he groaned breathily, his hands resting on his ribs as he finally came to a stop next to her on the ground. “Right,” he murmured through gritted teeth. “Let me see.” 

Amy hissed as she tugged her pants up over the wound. Jake’s stomach rolled slightly as he looked at the swollen, bleeding wound on her thighs. 

“Babe,” he begun speaking slowly, deliberately. “I’m going to have to pull this nail out before it gives you sepsis.”  

She nodded, and squeezed her eyes shut tightly as his fingers closed around the nail protruding from her leg. If he ever saw Jackson Gray again he would show him exactly what a nailed baseball bat could do to a person. 

“Ready?” He asked, his heart aching as he saw the tears leaking from her eyes no matter how desperately she tried to keep them in. 

She nodded quickly, and Jake sighed knowing that she’d rather him get on with it instead of dragging it out. 

“Okay,” he murmured, gripping the nail tighter. He gritted his teeth, and have a quick harsh tug. 

Her scream was probably one of the worst sounds he’d ever heard in his life. It was harsh, and raspy and high pitched all at the same time. 

“I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry. It’s over. It’s out, it’s finished.” He promised tearfully, grabbing his ripped shirt from off the floor and tearing some off, making sure he left the parts stained with his own blood on the floor before wrapping her wound in the shirt, desperate to get it over with now before he caused her anymore trauma. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He murmured, painfully settling next to her once he was finished. 

Amy whimpered lowly and settled against him as gently as she could. “I want to go home, Jake.” She confessed resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Me too, babe. Me too.” 

They sat in silence for god knows how long, just basking in each other’s protection before the familiar voices of the nine-nine reached their ears. 

Jake and Amy shared a sigh of relief before clumsily helping each other off floor. 

Amy sighed and stared mournfully at the sweater wrapped around Jake’s waist. 

“We’re gonna need to do some shopping. 

  
  



	3. subway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another out of character one... maybe

_ subway _

Amy sighed almost painfully as another commuter bumped their shoulder against hers.

She glowered at her boyfriend whom she had refused to talk too all morning after finding out he’d lent Charles the car without telling her, leaving them to get the subway to work. 

“Ames!” Jake called, hurrying to catch up behind her as she stomped into the subway and immediately sitting in the only free space left before everyone else piled on. 

She wasn’t angry with him, not really. Just a little annoyed. Her leg was still causing her some problems which is why she was still on desk duty, and yeah, her car was practically falling apart but it would do to get them both back to work. He could’ve at least told her before this morning. She probably wouldn’t have minded. 

Amy looked up from her lap and stared at her boyfriend as he stood squished against the wall next to her, his face screwed up painfully as another stranger elbowed him in the ribs. 

Her nostrils flared in anger, and she glared at the guy that had elbowed him. She grinned cattishly as he practically shoved through everyone else to move away from them. 

“Jake,” Amy called, closing her fingers around his wrist and tugging at him slightly to get his attention. Her heart ached as his beautiful brown eyes peered down at her with hope literally bursting from them. She hadn’t realised she’d upset him as much as she had with the whole car problems. “Sit down, babe. You’ll get pushed back even more if you keep getting hurt by idiots.” She pulled him over and stood up before pushing him down gently into her newly vacant seat. 

“Ames…” Jake breathed worriedly, looking up at the large quantity of people around them. She knew he was worried about her anxiety playing up like it normally did with a large group of strangers but she had something else to focus on. 

“It’s okay, Jake! I have something else to focus on.” She bared her teeth in something that resembled a smile but she knew anyone who looked would immediately feel threatened by all her teeth in such a large display. And if they didn’t fear her, she would make them. 

Jake grinned up at her and tugged her down into his lap so she could sit comfortably for their half hour commute. “I love you, protective lion.” He teased, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

She blushed but refused to stop her glare at anybody who looked over at them. “I love you, even when you annoy me. Don’t ever forget that Jake. You’re it for me.” She confessed, finally relenting and turning to face him. 

Jake sighed heavily and held her tighter to him, burying his face in her curls so they could have a somewhat private conversation. “I hate you being angry with me, Ames. I gave Charles the shitty car because we’re getting a new one. My mom bought one a while back and she hates it because it’s too big for her. I knew you’d love it and she loves using old cars for her art so we made a compromise. The old car and dinner for the next month on Thursdays that we are free and we get a brand new Volvo” He explained quietly. 

“Oh, Jake.” Her eyes were burning. She would _ not  _ let herself cry on the subway. She won’t. 

“I wanted to surprise you, Amy. I’m sorry though, I probably could have done it during work or something.” He frowned and stared around at all the strangers. 

A blind person could probably tell that they didn’t take public transport very often. 

“It’s okay,” she reassured him, turning slightly so she could kiss him. “I love my surprise. Thank you so much. I love you. I’m sorry for being moody.” She murmured against his lips. 

Jake chuckled and held her tightly. “I love you, babe. Mood swings and everything.” 

Amy grinned and settled against him for what she hoped would be their last subway trip for a good while. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter will be added every day! There should be around 18/20 prompts.


	4. sleeping in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another out of character one, but also sweet and fluffy!

_ sleeping in _

Amy always woke up before him. Actually, Jake was pretty sure the behaviour was just ingrained in her now. Even on her days off she woke up just before her alarm went off. She was _definitely_ always awake to turn off her backup alarms.  So, it was a massive shock when his eyelids fluttered open and he was immediately greeted with a head of raven hair buried on his chest with an arm flung over his hips and her legs tangled with his as she koala hugged him in her sleep. 

He grinned, his heart aching deliciously as he peered down at her through his sleepy eyes. He craned his neck to look at the time and he felt a burst of pride as he noticed the clock read 11:28. Amy had  _ never  _ slept this late. 

Jake rolled her over gently and his already racing heart took off in a moment at her sleepy, angry grunt as she tried desperately to tug her with him. He loved this woman more than life. 

“Ames,” he murmured, pressing light kisses to her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. He was obsessed with kissing his girl. “Amy.” He ran his fingers along her hip and trailed kisses down her neck, grinning against her pulse point as she shivered involuntarily. “Wake up babe.” 

“Don’ wanna get up.” She complainer sleepily, arching up against his mouth. “Jake.” She hummed breathily, her eyes still closed as she secured herself to his front by wrapping her legs around his lower back and once again koala hugging him. 

Jake chuckled and pulled away, his fingers gently playing with her hair before he viciously dug them into her ribs, her screeching laughter immediately rewarding him.

“No! No, nonono,” Amy cried, wriggling around desperately underneath him as she scream-laughed with her head tilted backwards against her pillow. “‘M awake! I’m awake!” She promised, her breaths coming out in harsh pants as Jake finally pulled his fingers away. 

They laid together in silence, and Jake shuffled uncomfortably as his arousal ran through him. He couldn’t help it, a very beautiful woman that he called his was wriggling underneath him. Nobody could help him now. 

“It’s eleven thirty, babe.” Jake pointed out, watching as she pulled away from his neck and stared at the clock in shock. “You slept for a whole nine hours.” 

“Woah,” She breathed in disbelief. “I guess - I guess I was tired last night.” She blushed slightly as she thought of their activities last night that would’ve made her tired. 

Jake hummed and ran his fingers through her hair. “I’m glad you had a lie in, you need it.” He paused and drew back to look at her. “And it’s kinda like a reward for you being such a good wife last night.” He praised, immediately grinning as her cheeks flushed sinfully red at his words. 

She moaned softly as her pupils dilated. “Love you.” She huffed out, pulling him flush against her. “Jake.” She breathed. 

He grinned and began suckling on her neck. He  _ loved  _ waking up late with this woman. 


	5. hospital visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another oneee! I'm not a fan of this one but I used it as an excuse for my next oneshot so... :)

_ hospital visits _

“Amy Santiago-Peralta?” 

There had been many, many times in the last year and two months that Jake had absolutely adored hearing Amy’s full name. Her new, legal,  _ married,  _ full name. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that his heart fluttered happily whenever he spotted her name on the arrest reports. The way she curved her y’s and the newly minted italic  _ P _ of her last name had him feeling euphoric. 

Jake was one hundred percent positive that there had never been a single time where hearing his wife’s name hadn’t brought him immense joy. Until today. 

“I - I’m her husband. Where’s Amy?” He rushed out, his hands itching to grab at the doctors lapels, desperate for his wife in a way he hadn’t been in years. “Is she okay? Where is she?” 

“Jake,” Holt called warning, placing his hand on his left shoulder and tugging slightly. “Let the man speak.” He ordered, his own concern evident even as he reigned Jake in. 

The doctor chuckled warmly and placed his own hand upon Jake’s shoulder. It took almost every ounce of self-restraint to keep from knocking the doctor on his ass and just running down the hall and finding his hospitalized wife himself. 

“Please,” He begged hoarsely, his entire body vibrating with unadulterated  _ need.  _ “I need to see her.” 

The doctor smiled sympathetically and nodded. “It’s okay, Mr. Peralta. Your wife is doing absolutely fine and I’m totally confident that she will fully recover. Her appendix had burst which is what caused the agonising pain, vomiting and temperature. Luckily, we managed to remove what was left and we’ve drained the stomach of what we could. She’s now on intravenous antibiotics and intravenous fluids. She will more than likely be in hospital for at least three days.” The doctor explained, his eyes straying away from Jake’s as he regarded the whole squad bunched up together in concern for Amy. 

“But she’s okay?” Jake shuddered with relief as the doctor nodded immediately. 

The doctor looked down at his pager as it beeped before peering back up at Jake. “She’s asleep still from the anaesthetic, but you can go and see her? Only you tonight though, Mr. Peralta.” He ordered sternly, looking up at the squad. “Let me take you to her.” 

Jake smiled hurriedly at his co-workers before rushing after the doctor, his heart hammering like a hummingbird the closer he came to her hospital room. Was she truly okay? 

“If there are any problems, there is a call button next to her bed. Press that and the nurse or myself will come and check on her.” The doctor informed him, patting his shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile before stopping in front of door 238.

Jake inhaled sharply and pushed open the door with a garbled, “Thanks.” 

He walked into the room slowly and his stomach fell in one short swoop at the sight of the love of his life curled up in a hospital bed looking smaller than life. She was pale, and curled up and in pain and oh  _ god _ , he loved her so damn much. 

The crease between her eyebrows alerted him to the pain she was feeling as she huffed softly and shuffled slightly in her slumber. Every single bone in his body ached with the need to help her, to ease her pain, but there was nothing he could do for her. 

“Jake?” She whimpered softly, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she stretched a hand out towards him. “Jake!” She called louder, her voice desperate as her hands clenched into fists.  

Jake pushed forward immediately, his hands already outstretched to grab her. 

“I’m here, babe,” he reassured her, grabbing her fist and slotting his fingers into the tight space so she squeezed his fingers instead of marking her palm. “You’re okay.” He breathed, both for her reassurance and his own. 

Amy grunted and curled herself tighter in a ball before whimpering and flopping on her back almost as quick as she blinked.  Her eyes slowly rolled and met his, and he couldn’t contain his grin at the look of pure, unadulterated love that was sparkling right there in his favourite pair of eyes. 

Jake’s brow furrowed in concerned amusement as her bottom lip began trembling. He was kind of hoping that her turn around from the anaesthetic wasn’t as weepy as usual.  “You okay, Ames?” He asked anyway, biting his bottom lip harshly as she burst into sobs. His heart ached - he adored this woman more than Die Hard, for goodness sake and he never  _ ever  _ wanted to hear or see her cry. 

“I just - “ She slurred, clumsily pulling him to her. “I love you  _ so much  _ and it hurts.” She cried, tears falling quicker than he could wipe them away. 

Jake pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. His tongue darted out to swipe at the salty water on his lips almost unconsciously as he pulled back slightly and pulled her into a hug. 

“I love you.” He cooed, tangling his fingers in her hair as he pressed the call button for some pain relief for her. “Go to sleep, honey, I’m not going anywhere.” Jake murmured, tilting his head to rest on hers as she shuffled as close as the bed would allow. 

She hummed painfully and stared up at the nurse with wide, unforgiving eyes as she gently pushed the syringe filled with her pain relief through the cannula. 

“‘M not stayin'.” She hissed to him quietly, her tears gone almost as quick as they came. “Am going home.” She slurred. 

Jake couldn’t hold in the slightly chuckle at her mispronunciation and he held her tighter still. 

_ He goddamn loved her.  _

“Go to sleep, baby,” he soothed, the hand in her hair moving down slightly so he could rub his finger along the base of the neck while the other rubbed up her back slowly. “I love you so much” 

“So much.” She whispered, dropping off almost immediately and leaving him sitting there with a shit eating grin on his face. 

Jake hated hospitals. He hated them even more when Amy was the one in hospital. But she never failed to make him smile, even when she was loopy from the pain meds and anaesthetic. 

He would spend every day at her bedside until she could come home because Amy Santiago-Peralta was worth all that and more. 

 


	6. worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had some help with this one. 
> 
> There is some mature content in this one, but it's not too explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these are in chronological order aside from chapters 5 and 6.

_ worship _

Amy had never been one to be insecure about her body or the way her face looked or the way her nails looked. No, there were far more important things to worry about in life than caring about whether girls and guys thought she was skinny enough or pretty enough.  Although, she’d be lying if she said it didn’t sting whenever she heard the girls whispering behind her back in school about how fat she must be because of the baggy, practical clothes she wore. 

When she had confided in Jake he had simply ran his fingers along the top of her breasts and informed her quite simply that it was because they couldn’t handle how hot her body was. Amy was one hundred percent positive that her husband was biased.

It was definitely not a secret to anybody that Amy preferred to obsess over the latest crossword or over a new assignment at work instead of worry about how she looked. Hell, she was more concerned with filing correctly instead of dressing properly.  But… that was back when there wasn’t a large scar decorating her body. Back when the only marks she had on her was a little white mark from when she had chicken pox and a small line across her left shoulder blade from where a bullet had penetrated the skin years earlier.

When she looked in the mirror now, she couldn’t help but grimace at the ugly scar on the right-hand side of her lower abdomen, almost eight centimetres in size and still a little reddish from the surgery three weeks ago. 

This ugly little thing would now be apart of her body forever, and honestly, Amy was  _ terrified  _ of it. She was figuratively (and literally) shaking at the mere sight of her appendectomy scar. If she was being honest, she was more worried about how Jake would react. 

Her goofball husband who was nothing short of amazing almost all the time. (Apart from when he left his socks on the floor constantly. Or the dishes in the sink overnight.) Jake was everything Amy never knew she needed until they met and he had infuriatingly slotted into every aspect of her life and had made her fall so in love with him that she couldn’t see a life without him after only seven months of their original partnership. However, Jake had also never seen any large marks marring her skin. 

That’s what terrified her. She wasn’t an idiot, she knew that Jake would love her no matter what. She could look like Shrek and he would probably still want her in every way possible, but she was so scared that his eyes would flash his disgust, even momentarily, before he accepted his fate. 

Arms wrapping around her waist startled her so much she inhaled sharply and began choking on her own saliva. Jake gently patted her back as he began edging her towards their bed slowly, his look of concern extremely evident now that she was looking directly at him. 

He eased her down slowly and crouched in front of her so he was between her legs as her coughs finally died down. She smiled at him timidly and buried her fingers into his hair and tugged lightly, relishing in the way his eyes darkened slightly. He turned his head and blew a raspberry against her inner thigh in retaliation, and she squeaked softly, feeling the heat beginning to pool in the pit of her stomach.

Jake cleared his throat and reached up to grab at her hand. She grinned impishly as he tugged it down to the back of his neck instead and she shrugged unapologetically when he looked up at her with his brows quirked. 

He sighed and shook his head, his hands settling on her thighs as he looked up at her, his gaze boring into her. “Ames,” He murmured quietly, content to keep the peaceful stillness of the night for now. “I know you’re upset about something. Do - can you talk to me about it?” He asked, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles along the top of her thigh. 

The heat that had been building in her stomach suddenly vanished, and she shivered slightly at the loss. “I - I... “ She huffed as her cheeks burned with shame. Everything inside of her was screaming to just let it out, to finally tell her husband how she’d been feeling since she’d come home, to just be honest. Her breaths were starting to come out in shallow pants as question after question swirled around in her head before finally, she snapped. 

“What if you don’t like me anymore?” Her wail was deep and raw as she covered her face in her hands and whimpered. 

Jake practically pinned her to the bed in his haste to wrap her up in his arms. “Oh, Ames,” He cooed, his hands running along her body in one rapid motion before  his fingers found purchase against her ribcage. “I could never  _ not  _ like you. You are the best person I know, and I love you so goddamn much that I’m pretty sure my entire body could combust.” He informed her quite seriously as he gently tugged her hands away from her face. “Where’s all this coming from?” 

Her shaking hands reached between them and she slowly, nervously, anxiously, pulled her shirt up to show him her scar for the first time since he’d changed the bandage on the first week. 

“It’s ugly, Jake. And it’s right there for you to see constantly and I hate it.” She whispered shamefully, allowing him to look at it for a good five seconds before she used her hand to cover it. “I hate it.” She repeated pitifully, her voice breaking from her tears.

Jake’s eyes hardened and his cheeks puffed out and Amy was suddenly thrown back to a time where he husband had sat next to her and his face had transformed to this exact expression before he tackled the toughest crossword he’d ever done. 

“Amy,” Jake’s voice was low and dangerous, and Amy couldn’t help but feel a little guilty knowing that somewhere along the way she'd managed to hurt his feelings. “Amy… I think you’re beautiful.” He pressed his body against hers, effectively trapping her hand against her stomach. “You’re absolutely stunning.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You are wonderful.” His lips brushed against each eyelid. “I have never seen someone who’s hotter than you.” He kissed her flaming cheeks. “Your scar? It’s a part of you now.” His nipped at her neck. She shivered. “It saved your life, which kept you in mine.” He peppered kisses along her chest, slowly, determinedly making his way further day. 

“You may hate this scar, Mrs. Santiago-Peralta, but I happen to love it.” He lifted her hand away from the scar and he kissed the area around it before suckling lightly on the skin where the scar resided. Amy moaned softly, arching slightly into him as his hands ran along the back of her thighs. “You are the perfect girl for me, Ames. You are it for me. I don’t care if you scar your entire body. I will still find you absolutely gorgeous and I will make sure you feel beautiful everyday.” He murmured throatily as he tugged her shorts off.

Amy mewled quietly in pleasure as he bit her inner thigh, marking her almost immediately. She loved this man with everything she was. 

Jake definitely made her feel beautiful, and the most wonderful thing he did the entire night was make sure she knew her scar was beautiful too. 


	7. hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably the fluffiest thing ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently couldn't wait till tomorrow!

_ hugs _

Jake sighed heavily as he placed the binoculars down on the windowsill. This stakeout was nothing short of boring, and he’d honestly rather be anywhere else at three in the morning instead of stuck in a shitty motel room opposite a compound lot. 

“Jake?” Amy called from the shitty single bed on the other side of the small room. Jake could still feel the remnants of his flushed cheeks when Captain Holt had informed him and his partner that there was only one bed. “Did we catch him?” 

Jake grunted and shook his head before realising that Amy couldn’t see him in the darkened room. “No, Ames,” He sighed. “He’s done nothing but play with two dogs, dogs who are quite frankly almost as terrifying as Rosa.” He informed her quite seriously. 

Amy’s soft giggle filled the room and Jake’s heart fluttered pathetically in response. Holy shit he was so far gone for this woman, and Jake was pretty sure that Amy’s sleepy giggles should be illegal. 

He watched, oddly fascinated as Amy pushed herself out of bed and slowly shuffled towards the window where he was stood, blanket draped across her shoulder in such a meticulous way so that not a single thread touched the dirty floor.  

Honestly, the entire motel was a shithole. 

It was quite, almost peacefully so as Amy slowed to a stop next to him, her entire body sagging as she sighed deeply.  “This is the worst stakeout.” She complained. “Even Maya the prostitute was better than this.” Both detectives shivered as the remembered all the ‘action’ they’d been privy to that night. 

“Damn, Ames,” Jake whistled teasingly. “That bored?” 

Amy nodded and shoved him. “Don’t even try to tell me you’re not bored.” She retaliated. “Now, if only Mr. Randy here would actually steal something…” 

Jake gasped dramatically and turned to face her. “Amy Santiago, are you telling me you’d rather someone commit a  _ crime _ instead of staying here with me?” He gasped in mock outrage. “I’m hurt, Santiago. Truly hurt.” 

Amy snorted and stepped closer, efficiently wiping out any and all personal space that had been between them. “I’m just tired, you goof. I’d much rather be sleeping in my own bed instead of this dingy motel bed. I’m pretty sure I heard something move under the bed, okay?” She grimaced, her eyes flicking over his shoulder to stare at the bed worriedly. “If I get any illness’ from being in this room, you are coming to the emergency room with me!” 

The laughter bubbled up from the pit of his stomach, and it was so forceful and deep that he bent over clutching at his ribs as Amy rubbed his back in faux sympathy. Amy had always had a talent to make him laugh more genuinely than anyone other than maybe Gina and sometimes his mom. That’s one of the things that had endeared her to him. She was kind, and funny, and ridiculously smart and she had this crazy need to follow anyone who was superior to her, although in Jake’s eyes - Amy Santiago was the  _ mostest  _ superior person he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

He stood up straight and inhaled deeply, almost regretting it as he got a lungful of Amy’s perfume and immediately he was enamoured again. 

Things had been going great. They were toeing that line between friendship and relationship, and it had been harmless and fun, even if there had definitely been times (more often than not) where he’d wanted to stop the games and just pin her against the wall and kiss her senseless, but he’d managed to keep his restraint. 

Amy’s gentle sigh brought him back to the present, and he froze as her entire body came closer and closer - close enough that he could feel her breath. His heart stopped, and then started again unevenly, the rhythm definitely not normal and he was pretty sure he was having a heart attack and oh  _ god  _ \- 

Her head fell forward and she dropped her forehead to his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his left forearm. Her gentle, wispy exhale made his stomach bottom out in one swoop as she shuffled closer still until his arm was trapped between his side and her midriff. 

Jake’s brain was short-circuiting, and all he could think about was an article he’d read one night and holy motherfucking shitballs, Amy Santiago had just slapped him in the face with the sleepy shoulder hug. 

_ Amy Santiago  _ felt comfortable and secure with him, and he was pretty sure his heart was gearing up to fly straight out of his chest. 

The happy little sigh that escaped Amy’s mouth made his eyes flutter in response and he instinctively dropped his head down to rest on top of hers. This - in this moment right now… was worth everything.

* * *

 

Jake had never been so excited for anything in his life. He thought the excitement he felt as a child whenever Roger was due to show up to his birthday party was the epitome of excitement… Jake was a naïve little boy back then. 

“Peralta,” Holt snapped, tugging Jake’s hand off his arm for the third time that hour. “Will you  _ calm down _ !” 

Jake inhaled sharply and stepped back slightly, stuffing his hands into his back pockets and allowing the sharp stab of happiness to run through him again at the mere thought of actually wearing jeans and not stupid board shorts. “Sorry, sir,” He murmured breathlessly, his mind pulling him in two separate directions. On one hand, he absolutely loved hearing his last name again, even if he was being admonished, and on the other… if he didn’t see his stupid hot girlfriend soon he was pretty sure he’d combust. 

All he could think about was the hot-tub burrito, (dark times ensued when he missed his girlfriend, apparently) and he knew  _ that  _ particular image wouldn’t leave his mind until he was with Amy. 

“I just really want to see Amy.” He whispered after a momentary pause. Honestly, could the airport security systems be any longer? He didn’t want an answer. “I know you want to see Kevin… but at least he’ll be here!” He pointed out, both happy for his daptain, (after these last few months in Florida, he was definitely more  _ daptain  _ instead of  _ captain _ .) and disheartened for himself. 

Damn, Ames would be proud of him for using the words epitome  _ and  _ disheartened all in one evening! He would (hopefully) get at least six minutes each for that! 

Holt sighed heavily and placed his hand on Jake’s shoulder and continued to guide him through customs with their entourage behind them. “I’m sorry that Santiago won’t be here to greet you after so long, Peralta. However, I’m sure she’ll be at home waiting for you.” Jake was pretty sure his captain’s eyes flicker mischievously, but noooo. There was absolutely, one hundred percent no freaking way that his captain was being even the slightest bit mischievous. Not tonight… 

The continued the process in an almost quite silence. There was no secret in Jake’s envy that Holt’s life-partner was able to meet them at the gates and his own partner wasn’t able to be there due to a high prolific case or whatever. 

Inconsiderate criminals. 

“Oh! There’s Kevin!” Jake had quite possibly never heard Holt sound so enthusiastic. Mr. Robot was learning to live! 

_ Respect, son!  _

Jake sighed softly and grabbed his bag from Mr. Salty (seriously, this guy looked like he could spill all the tea) and turned on his heel to bappyily, (his own damn word, okay? He was bitter and happy) watch his captain reunite with his husband. 

“Jake!” 

His heart stuttered and his stomach dropped simultaneously, and his eyes immediately zeroed in on the stranger yet extremely familiar figure of his beautiful girlfriend. His brain was struggling to catch up with the sudden change of events, but he could not give a damn fuck, not when Amy was so much closer now than she had been in Florida. 

Salty was given back the bag almost as quickly as he’d been deprived of it, and Jake was suddenly flying through JFK with renewed energy and he had one focal point in his mind.

They crashed together as soon as they were within arms reached, and it was almost painful how sudden their body intertwined. He could feel her heart hammering against his, and her nose was pressed against his throat  as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as tight as he dared. 

“Oh,” She whimpered, her tears beginning to soak his neck. He whined desperately and buried his face in her hair, not close enough. He had resigned himself to not seeing her until he got home at the very least, but he hadn’t realised just how desperate he was to see her. “Oh, my god. Jake.  _ Jake.”  _ Her hands were clawing up his back while his own hands were running across her hips, scrambling to find some sort of purchase. 

“I missed you so much.” Jake cried, not in the slightest bit embarrassed that he, a fully grown man, was currently crying into his girlfriend's neck in public. This was honestly one of the best bear hugs he’d ever received in his life. Jake could not think of a safer place than the warm cocoon of Amy’s arms. “I missed you.” 

Amy’s hold suddenly became less desperate and more tighter as she squeezed him tighter to her, rising on her toes slightly so she could hold him better. “I love you. I love you, so,  _ so  _ much.” She whispered into his ear, cradling the back of his head in her hands as she pressed kiss after kiss to his cheek. 

Jake’s heart soared as Amy’s arms squeezed him tighter and tighter, almost like a boa constrictor, and his mind immediately threw him back to that night almost a year and a half ago. The same night that Amy had given him the sleepy shoulder hug. In the article, it had described the squeezer hug.  The one that Amy was currently bestowing upon him. His sobs were shaking both of their bodies, and he practically flopped into her arms, comforted by the security she was providing for him as he thought about the pure love and affection he had for this one woman. 

He was  _ never  _ leaving her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have you know that those last few words I wrote was soooo difficult because I know that Jake can't keep that  
> promise and although I'm the writer, I can't change something that was so fundamental to their relationship. 
> 
>  
> 
> I loved it - I hated it - and then I hated it some more... but now I'm just indifferent haha.


	8. cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sickness & fluff

_ cleaning _

“C’mon, hon,” Jake’s gentle persuasion was apparently  _ not  _ enough to convince her to swallow two more flu tablets. “Ames, if you don’t take these you won’t be able to go to work in two days.” He sighed, trying desperately to appeal to her nerdy side as he ran his hand along her side, bringing the two little white pills closer to her mouth again. 

Amy shook her head and whinged, burying her face deeper into the pile of blankets her boyfriend had so wonderfully tucked her under an hour ago. “No,” She whimpered, her voice barely audible over the cracks in her voice and the congestion currently stuffing up her nose and chest. “Don’ want it.” 

Jake sighed heavily and bit his lip. On one hand, he knew that she needed to take another round of the flu tablets just to see if it’d bring her temperature down some more, but on the other hand - Amy was just too adorable and he loathed the idea of bringing her any discomfort. 

“Fine, but Ames, if your temperature goes up by one single number in this next hour then I’m taking you to see a doctor.” He informed her sternly, his hand gripping at the ends of her hair and tugging slightly. If she wasn’t going to cooperate, he was pretty sure that he was going to have to get her mother involved. 

Amy’s snort of indignation was louder due to her blocked nose, and Jake’s teeth sunk into his cheeks as he tried desperately not to laugh at the pitiful look on her beautiful face. “You are not gettin’ my mother involved.” She hissed, reading his mind as she glared up at him and honestly if she wasn’t poorly it probably would’ve been scary. Instead, she was like an adorable kitten trying to be a lion. “Am an adult, an’ I’m not goin’ doctors.” 

Jake nodded placatingly and ran his fingers along her hot, flushed cheek. She didn’t realise just how sick she was. Mispronunciation was just not okay in Amy Santiago’s world. If he weren’t so in love with her, he would’ve made a joke about her dying but that probably would only manage to make him panic instead of make either of them laugh.

“Go to sleep, Ames.” He murmured soothingly, frowning at the heat that radiated from her body. He waited until he was sure she was completely out before gently grabbing at two of the four blankets she was bundled under. He tucked them under the bed, knowing that in her drowsy state she wouldn’t even think to look under their bed. 

It was kind of boring without Amy. He was used to being with her all of the time, and whenever he was without her too long he felt unsettled. (Thank you, Figgis.) The apartment was too quiet without Amy either showering, cleaning, or screaming at Jeopardy. 

Slowly, Jake shuffled towards the kitchen, his entire face screwing up into a wince as he looked at the mess that had been left in the apartment. Amy’s clothes were hazardously hanging from various pieces of furniture from where she’d come in from work and hurriedly taken her clothes off so she could burrow into her blanket-burrito, a blanket that Jake had dropped when he’d grabbed all the blankets from their linen closet, and a few mugs and plates that had been left on the counter from last night’s attempt at dinner. 

The entire apartment was messy. At least, it would be messy to Amy the very second she was coherent enough to remember things like she actually  _ liked  _ work. Jake wasn’t stupid (not when it came to Amy Santiago, anyways), he knew that Amy would be up and running around the apartment like a freight train if he left it in this state, and she would only run herself back into an early grave. 

Yeah, he  _ definitely  _ wasn’t letting that happen. 

He peered over his shoulder quickly to glance at his girlfriend and when he was satisfied that she was still sleeping, he began to get to work. 

Trash bag in hand, Jake began to dump the remnants of last nights take away into the bin before grabbing all the trash from around the little apartment, even going so far as to emptying the bathroom bin. Something he had never done in his entire life. 

The dishes were scrubbed and dried, and the recycling was put into a separate trash bag. Everything seemed to take less time than he originally thought, and he was left standing in the kitchen with a frown on his lips as he stared into the front room, all of this sudden energy buzzing through his body but with nowhere to go. 

So, he bent down slightly and grabbed the polishing kit from underneath the sink and began polishing the microwave, oven, and began making his way towards the television, a slight grin on his face as he thought of how satisfying it would be to pull all that dust off the top of the thin television. Everything would quite literally be shining by the time Jake was finished, he was positive. 

The gentle shuffling of feet along the floor startled him enough that he smacked his head on the kitchen counter. “Ah, shit.” He grumbled, rubbing at the back of his head as he finished sorting the cleaning products by letter order and colour. Just a little something that Amy was either going to appreciate, or beat him up over. He was cool either way. 

“What are you doing?” Amy whispered, her voice still hoarse and dry but as he looked up at her, he couldn’t help but grin. Her cheeks had more colour to them and her eyes were more alert and the blanket bundle had diminished and she was left with only his ratty old NYPD hoodie. 

“I was cleaning,” He informed her, standing up slowly and wincing as his back popped all along his spine and straight down to his coccyx. “I wanted you to rest as long as you could.” 

Amy’s eyes sparkled brightly and she made her way towards him and practically folded into his arms. “That’s so sweet.” She cooed quietly, her fingers digging slightly into his shoulder blades. “I really appreciate it, babe. You didn’t have too, though. I could’ve done it.” 

Jake scoffed and trailed his fingers along her lower back as he swayed them side-to-side slightly. “Exactly my point, Ames. You’ve slept for three hours and already you look tonnes better, but I bet you’re cute little butt that you’d be back to square one if I so much as let you look at your favourite cleaning rag.” 

He could practically feel Amy’s eyes rolling in indignation as she huffed into his chest, the puff of air warming his chest immediately. 

“Either way, thank you.” She murmured, pulling back and looking up at him. “I love you so much. I’d also kiss you, but I don’t want you to get sick so can you please kiss my cheek?” 

Jake laughed loudly and squeezed her middle tightly, dropping a series of kisses to her cheek, relishing in the way she giggled in return. (Even if it did sound like a cat dying because of the flu) He just loved her so damn  _much_. 

They stood quietly together for a moment as Amy surveyed all the hard work that Jake had done before she suddenly drew back with a loud gasp. “Oh, shit, work!” 

“There’s my girl!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually despise this chapter. It's rushed and doesn't make sense and whatnot but it's something for y'all to read while I smash out my next chapter of this oneshot series and my misguided thought story!


	9. laces

_ laces _

Jake’s sigh was deep and loud. Loud enough that everyone in the bullpen turned to raise their eyebrows at him as he dragged himself towards the debrief room. 

He was exhausted. Stupidly tired. Today was definitely going to be one of them days where he regretted becoming a good detective. Did Sally’s stalker really need to be found  _ that  _ badly? He hated himself even more when his conscious (it sounded suspiciously like Amy) kicked up immediately at the fleeting thought and reminded him exactly why he had been at the precinct for thirty-two hours. 

The only problem was, his case was now solved and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep - but he couldn’t. Instead, he had to listen to one of Terry’s obnoxiously long debriefs as he asked everyone (including Hitchcock and Scully) about the important police events of the week just so he was all caught up. 

Jake just wasn’t in the mood to be his usual, comedic self. Therefore, he resolved himself to be broody enough that it rivaled even Rosa. He was of course going to sit in his usual front right seat just because he knew there was a high possibility he was going to fall asleep without his wife next to him to keep him occupied and  _ especially  _ if there was no interesting news. 

He practically fell into the uncomfortable plastic chair and tried desperately to tune out Charles’ excitable chatter as he perched himself down in the chair to his left. A small, indignant part of Jake wanted to snap at Charles and tell him that was Amy’s seat, but he held off. It wasn’t Amy’s seat anymore, not since she transferred to another floor to become a Sergeant. Which was cool. He was  _ suuuuper  _ proud of her, but he missed her damnit.  

Instead of saying anything, Jake burrowed further into the arms he’d folded up on the table and hid his face from the outside world. He felt like he had the hangover without the fun of the alcohol. Damn, he was getting too old for all this shit. (He didn’t care what anybody said, thirty-seven was old!) 

“So,” A very familiar voice called a few minutes after Jake had all but drifted off. His nose twitched, his stomach bottomed out and his head popped out from his cocoon. “Captains Holt and Lewis have agreed to partner up on this.” Amy spoke clearly and loudly, bellying all the confidence he knew came with managing your own set of detectives. 

Jake was pretty sure he was drooling. It had been almost twenty-four hours since he’d last set eyes on her, and it had started to feel days instead of hours. She was stunning. Her sergeant uniform clung to her in all the right places, and her eyes were hard yet fair. She was still speaking to all the detectives and beat cops she used to work with months prior, and he knew he was more whipped than anybody he knew. (Which was saying a lot cause’; Charles?) 

His eyes travelled the length of her body as she intricately began to explain to everyone the motives some of her detectives had come up with for their latest serial killer. It seemed as though his wife was still in immaculate condition, no matter how late she had stayed up last night talking with him on the phone as he brainstormed. 

Well, every part of her was immaculate aside from her shoes. Her steel-toe laced boots that she’d purchased specifically for work were currently undone. She was pacing slightly in front of the board as she spoke, and he could quite literally picture her left foot catching the right slight and there would be no way for her to right herself because the right boot was always slightly heavier with the small weaponised knife she kept in a holster at her ankle so there was no way she’d be able to move it quick enough. 

Jake was on the floor before he could even remember that he was at work. His entire body melted onto the floor and he slowly crawled towards his wife. He was so set on his mission that he failed to notice that the room had gone deathly silent and everyone was currently looking at him with varying degrees of amusement, concern, and confusion. 

He stopped just as he reached Amy’s feet, and he gently tugged her foot up to rest on his thigh as he settled back on his legs. He methodically tied her shoelaces in the complicated bow she had once shown him ages ago. (It was and always would be a secret between them that it had taken him four hours to complete) 

“Ah, Jake?” Amy murmured softly, her hand resting on the side of his cheek as she slowly lowered herself down to his level. “I coulda’ done that.” 

Jake nodded immediately and pressed a kiss to her temple before pulling both of them up off the floor. “Didn’t want you to trip.” He shrugged bashfully, blushing as he noticed the multitude of eyes on him. “Sorry, Ames.” He whispered quietly just so she could hear. 

Amy giggled softly and shook her head. “It’s okay, you big goof. Thank you! I really appreciate it. Now, go sit your ass down, mister. We have a lot more ground to cover.” 

Jake groaned heavily as he shuffled back to his seat, but as Amy winked covertly at him, he couldn’t help but think that another thirty-six hours at the precinct helping her solve a murder would be worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend there is a shrugging shoulders emoji here pls :)


	10. shopping

_ shopping _

“Ames! Ames!” The familiar baritone voice of her boyfriend pulled her attention away from the packet of rice in her hands and instead over to her goofball paramour who was currently charging towards her on the back of a shopping cart. 

She sighed heavily and hooked her fingers around the edge of the cart as it slowly wheeled past her and tugged it to a stop, grinning happily at the grunt Jake gave as he collide heavily with the cart. 

“Do you absolutely have to do this every single time we come shopping?” Amy asked, keeping one hand on the cart as the began making their way around the store. 

Jake scoffed and bumped his hip against hers playfully. “Do you absolutely have to ask me to  _ get  _ the cart every time we come shopping?” He retaliated, grinning brightly at her murmured  _ touché.  _

Damn him and his comebacks. Honestly, she could never remember why she even brought him shopping. He was like a giant man-child and she struggled on her best days to keep track of him and try and find everything on their shopping list. “Well, can you please  _ sensibly  _ go and pick up some orange soda?” She stressed, glaring up at his stupidly beautiful face and immediately regretting giving him the small task as his smile widened and he took off on the back of the cart once more. “I said sensibly!” She yelled after him, her eyes rolling fondly as he flipped her off while unattractively throwing her a playful wink over his shoulder. 

She really did love him, even when he acted like a man-child. He was  _ her  _ man-child, after all. She had literally vowed to love him through every childish endeavour on their wedding day. No matter how much he tested her. 

“I got it!” She heard a victorious yell from a few aisles over and immediately rolled her eyes. Would he ever be normal? She severely doubted it. “Hey! You’re a thief!” Jake’s shout followed quickly after his first yell, and Amy sighed softly as she imagined the trouble he’d gotten himself into now. 

She waddled slightly around the corner and cursed her seven month bump for impeding her movements before receiving a sharp, swift quick for her troubles. The sight that greeted her as she walked into aisle six made her stop dead and stare wide-eyed and open mouthed like a complete idiot.

There he was, Jake Santiago-Peralta. Detective of the nine-nine, an amazing human/genius, her husband, father of her child - locked in a death glare match with an elderly woman as she held her purse above her shoulder as though to thoroughly smack Jake around the store. 

In between the stand-off, was a jar of cookies. Her  _ favourite  _ cookies that she’d been craving all day. 

“Jake? What’s going on?” Amy asked, slowly walking to stand behind him. His entire body was tense and poised as he waited for the woman to strike him with the purse. Their jobs had certainly proved to them the elderly were just as capable of causing physical harm like anyone else. 

“Oh, nothing babe. Just this lady here trying to steal the cookies from me and the store.” Jake informed her nonchalantly, his back muscles contracting as she laid her palm on his lower back underneath his shirt. 

“Bullshit.” The woman sneered, glowering at Jake. “You’ve no proof, darlin’.” 

Amy snorted and peered at the woman over Jake’s shoulder. “So if I look in your bag I’m not going to find the contents of the store in there?” She quizzed. “Oh, I must also inform you that I am sergeant Amy Santiago-Peralta and this is detective Jake Santiago-Peralta. We’re from the ninety-ninth precinct.” She bared her teeth in a grin. 

The woman’s glower changed immediately to a look of shock, and her hand immediately tightened around the cookie jar. “Shit.” She hissed, her eyes wide and her tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration. Amy could see what happened next before it actually happened. 

The old lady surged forward and lunged towards Jake, the glass jar being shoved in the air as she darted past them. Jake jumped slightly and grabbed at the cookie jar before it could hit the floor, and he turned to grin victoriously at her, showcasing the cookie jar to her. 

Amy stared at him before turning towards the door in time to watch the woman who was  _ definitely  _ older than seventy get taken down by a police officer just outside the store. Her wide eyes turned back to her husband and she smiled slightly as he shrugged sheepishly. 

“One of the workers called the cops.” He pointed to the young worker hiding around the aisle corner. “I know you’ve been craving these too, so I figured my life depended more on saving the cookies and not pursuing the woman who can run about one mile per hour.” His joked, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. 

Amy sighed, her breath causing his flannel to flutter slightly. “My hero.” She giggled, snatching the jar from his hands and placing it delicately in the cart. “Can’t believe you almost got smacked by an old lady.” She snorted, grabbing the cart and whizzing down the aisle as quickly as her pregnant body would allow. 

Jake huffed indignantly as he hurried to catch up, regaling her with this made-up story on the old woman really being a criminal mastermind, and she found that she couldn’t love him more if she tried. 

Childish side be damned, shopping without Jake would just be plain boring. 


	11. just an authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note!

_**Hey guys! I usually hate leaving a chapter up with only an authors note but I feel like I owe you an explanation! I have not and will not be abandoning this story. This WILL be finished and it'll be finished soon! I've been suffering with migraines constantly so I've not been able to get my brain functioning properly to be able to write anything. I am back now, the migraines have been diagnosed as stress, so I'm making sure to take some time for me every few days to do some writing and catch up on everything in a little writing nook in either my house or at my favourite coffee house.** _

 

_**This note will be deleted once I have a new chapter to update, and I am currently working on the new chapter as we speak.** _


End file.
